mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
My Sims Smackdown
This is fighting game released only for Wii. Plot Morcubus an his followers have built the ultimate mega bot which can create other deadly robots and machines! The droid has gone so far out of control It's weapons are even taking over Morcucorp! You must create your own team of fighters to save the world! Characters As your team grows to higher ranks, more teams will join you and will have more missions! 80 characters appear in game! 50 of them are available at the start in Free mode, but 30 are unlockable(To unlock them you must see them in Story Mode)characters with * after there names are unlockable! Rank 0 These characters are at your team at the start! Your team You get to name this team. 2 to 6 characters appear here randomly if they already are a part of your team! Here you can replay missions and change your look and fight style here! Samurai Warriors Rosalyn and her friend Bob are practicing fighting to prepare for battles! You can train them Rosalyn(Leader) Samurai Bob Flower Power Poppy is fighting along with you and Hopper to prove she can be safe without Violet! Poppy(Leader) Hopper Ninja ''' '''Pals The team's leader Buddy is too afraid of getting injured in action. Star needs your help to get over his fears! Buddy(Leader) Star Deadly Nightshade Violet's team with Mel and Cassandra is sure to frighten you! Violet(Leader) Mel The Mummy Cassandra* Bacon Patrick doesn't really care about who wins the war unless he gets bacon! Maybe you and Ikara can be of help. Patrick Rhino(Leader) Chancellor Ikara* Daryl's magical team of magicalness Daryl's running a team of his own! You should help train him for battle! Daryl(Leader) Rank 1 3 new teams will join you! they all need help training for battle! Team Delicioso Ninja Gino hasn't done much fighting lately. In a few missions he might be back in no time! Ninja Gino(Leader, originally known as Ghef Gino) Club Candy DJ Candy doesn't seem to care about the war and is thinking of quitting. Don't make her quit! DJ Candy(Leader) Skullfinders Even though it's called Skullfinders, Sir Vincent hasn't hired many positions...... He could use some training! Sir Vincent Skullfinder(Leader) Rank 2 More teams have joined you! Plane Leader Vic Vector is too busy playing Plane VS Eye. Teach him how to fight! Vic Vector(Leader) Ice Cream ROX Roxie and Maria love ice cream they use them as weapons! Roxie Road(Leader) Maria* Cell Phones Forever The leader(Or CEO)Travis is too busy talking on his phone wth Rhonda(Even though there two inches apart)Roger needs you to help them from there trance! Travis(Leader) Rhonda* Roger Team Vogue This team was founded by the now deceased Vincent Van Vogue! Captain Nicole Vogue(Leader) Clara SHHHHH Be quiet! Elimra might hear you! Elmira Clamp(Leader........Shhhh!) Gordan* Emo man Ray(Or Emo man to some people) is lonely! Do some missions with him! Ray(Leader)* Rank 3 OMG more people willing to join! Not helmet hair products Shirley's been using her training base as a store! What was she THINKING!? Shirley(Leader) Dolly Dearheart Bean* Spectator Squadron Goth Boy's tooken over and renamed the team! They sort of watch from the sidelines.... Goth Boy(Leader) Raven* Kung Fu Haven Sandra's learing Kung Fu from the master himself! Master Aran(Leader) Sandra* Wantanabe Warriors Sice Jimmy quit, Hisao hasn't been himslf... Hisao Wantanabe(Leader) Just Another Game Show Matt's team has a TV station! Matt(Leader) Non-Sleepers While Jenny blogs, Stephen builds weapons for the team. Jenny(Leader) Stephen Albright Rank 4 You've got so many members I can hardly contain myself! Partiers A team of rockers are preparing themselves for battle! Ginny(Leader) Annie Radd Odin Revolution Fortunate Fortunites The Madame has made a team of hers to find Fortunite! Madame Zoe(Leader) Yuki Crystal* Team Trevor Trevor's only doing this to get publicity.....and women....... Trevor Verily(Leader) Makoto* Linda Amelia* Robots The F stand's for ROBOTS!!!! Dr.F(Leader) Prof.Nova Liberty* Gertrude Ian* Team Pink Pinky loves the color blue,but why did she name her team Pink? Pinky(Leader) Jeremy Snoars* Team Cookies Everyone loves Ruthie's team because she hands out free cookies! Grandma Ruthie(Leader) Edwin Sasha Rank 5 The game is almost over so the final missions are harder! Especially the boss fight between you and the Mega Droid! Free Country These people are as calm as the wind!(Not really) Summer(Leader) Chaz McFreely Pablo* Gamers These people quit team Vector to have a team of there own! Brendan(Leader) Clayton* Rob Spencer Cuties This team's cuter than cute! Renee(Leader) Penelope* Billy* Taylor* Beebee Heroes Luis can't get to college but he can make a fighting team!? Luis(Leader)* Yvette* Eliza* Abigail* ' Morcucorp The mega droid's so powerful Morcubus is even willing to join you! Morcubus(Leader) Brandi Blaine* Esma* Tasty You can't stop eating here! Karine(Leader)* Noelle* Jimmy Wantanabe Category:Games